


White with Death, Red with Blood

by andrea_deer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Death, Canon Typical Violence, Child Murder, Drowning, Gen, death of a minor character, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never read the article about Constance fully and  knowing only  what Sam was giving him, he had no idea  if the damn thing mentioned the babies ages. Somehow he imagined infants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White with Death, Red with Blood

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I planned to re-watch whole Supernatural and write a short story or a drabble for every episode. The enthusiasm died after first few episodes and only the Pilot's story I liked enough to share. This is the edited and re-uploaded version, previously posted [here](http://thenorthwing.livejournal.com/7908.html).
> 
> Betaed by **ad00absurdum**. (Thanks again for the help! :))

Dean never read the full article about Constance. Knowing only what Sam was telling him, he had no idea if the damn thing mentioned the babies' ages. Somehow he imagined infants.

He remembers this story that he heard passed between the normal kids during the phase for ghost tales. The woman had three kids, she heard one of them choking, while she bathed the other so she quickly went to check up on it. The kid died, she screamed scared, went to the bathroom and found another drowned. Panicked out of her mind she ran out to the street, dragging the only surviving child, and there a car hit them both.

As far as ghost stories went , Dean always thought this was one of the lamest ones and the mother was an irresponsible cunt, if he could say so himself. In this story he also always imagined the drowned kid to be an infant.

He vaguely remembers bathing with a few-year-old Sammy and ducking his head under the water. The little sucker cried, yelled and kicked for all he was worth, but he sure as hell would never go quietly.

Constance’s kids looked much older and Dean can only imagine when she finally lost it and fought their heads under the water, holding them there till they stopped kicking. Had she even had a bathtub big enough? They were a touch too old to comfortably bathe them together…

He wonders which one went first and whether Constance tossed the corpse out before ducking another's head into the water. The boy was older and stronger; he'd make more fuss. If there was any method in this madness, he had to go first.

Dean's imagination supplies him with a vision of being drowned next to the floating corpse of your brother and when they finally, finally lie on the beds in a motel in the wee hours of morning, Sam is not the only one who has nightmares.


End file.
